Driver Picks the Music, Shotgun Shuts his Cakehole
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: A collection of Supernatural oneshots based on songs that I've heard. There will be different pairings, including Destial and possibly Wincest. Including plots based on older rock songs and newer songs as well. Please read, and you won't be disappointed!
1. You Took the Words Right out of My Mouth

**Disclaimer: I am a millionaire I just bought the copyrights and all franchises and such to the Supernatural fandom. While I was at it, I also took the time to purchase Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins and they are currently locked in the basement of my mansion. I have them play out my favorite scenes from Supernatural. I must admit that it is the best investment I have ever made.**

***and cue end of daydream* Wait, that wasn't real? NOOOOOOOOO!**

**So these are gonna be a collection of bunshots{holy crap, that was a typo, but I'm gonna leave it, cause wouldn't you all love to see a collection of pictures of the Supernatural boys' buns? *oneshots*}. Basically I listen to music, and sometimes they'll be a song that reminds me of Supernatural for some reason and a plot starts buzzing around my head. I was like, what am I gonna do with all these plots? Well, here's my answer.**

**They'll be a based on newer and older songs, cause I love old rock like Bon Jovi and such even though I am of a younger generation. Also, there will be different character pairings, probably alot of Destial. I'm rambling too much, so I'll just post the actual story now. Bye!**

**This chapter is a destiel.**

**Chapter 1 "You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth- Meatloaf"**

The sun burned hot over the horizon, painting the ocean in front of it a deep blood red. The waves rolled into shore gently, slapping against the barnacle-encrusted rocks with soft crashing sounds. Dean walked ahead of his angel, digging his toes into the cool sand as he walked. His shoes swung in his hand as he spun to face Castiel. The angel was still experimenting with walking barefoot; Dean saw him wince every so often as he stepped on a rock or a broken shell. Dean had gotten him to take off his trench coat and suit jacket as well, which were slung over one arm, and to roll up his pants so they wouldn't get wet by the tide. Castiel looked impossibly sexy with the evening sun casting shadows on his face, and that adorable puzzled look as he followed Dean. Castiel grimaced as he stepped on another broken clam shell and glanced at Dean, who had stopped.

"I do not understand how this is supposed to be beautiful and romantic." Castiel complained. "My feet are cut up and there sand in places I do not care to mention."

Dean raised his eyebrows."You don't like it here?"

Castiel shrugged. "I do not like the water."

"What about the sunset?"

"Yes, I must admit that is the only beautiful thing here." Castiel agreed grudgingly. "And you." he added thoughtfully.

Dean smirked at Castiel's try at a flirtatious remark. "I thought would be a good place to do something we never did before."

"What would that be?" It was Castiel's turn to raise his eyebrows. Dean had to admit, he was getting pretty good at human expressions.

"We've been dating for two weeks now, and I think there's something I should give you." Dean cleared his throat, feeling a bit nervous now, although he had wanted to do this on the first day he had asked Castiel out.

Castiel stared at Dean as he drew closer slowly, taking in every little detail of Dean's face: his thick lashes, strong features, dark hair. Dean wound his hand on the base of Castiel's neck to pull him closer. Green eyes met bright blue ones, which were wide in surprise, before their lips touched.

Fiery, tingly sensations shot down the angel's body at the touch and he wriggled in pleasure and pressed his lips harder against Dean's, enjoying the new invigorating feeling.

After a moment the hunter pulled away, smiling, and looked at Castiel for a response. Castiel looked right back, panting slightly, blue eyes sparkling like pools of water. Dean frowned at Castiel's lack of speech, thinking that maybe the angel was not ready for this yet.

"What's wrong?"

Castiel shook his head, and placed a hand on either side of Dean's cheeks, pressing his lips against the hunter's again. It was the only response he could give, because their first kiss had taken the words right out of his mouth.

**If you guys haven't heard of any of these songs, youtube it and listen! These are the songs I blast on my radio as I drive around.**

**Review and let me know if you have any short plot ideas based on songs. I got a ton already, but there's always room for one more! *wink wink***


	2. Jessie's Girl

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

**This chapter is a Sam/Jessica pairing.**

**Chapter 2 "Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield"**

Sam watched the girl who seemed to be attached to the dude's arm. Her blonde hair swayed back and forth as she twitched her head and laughed at a joke her boyfriend said. Her plump, shining lips drew his attention and he almost drooled as he stared.

Someone turned the music louder and Sam winced; he was afraid his eardrums would burst. Somebody else turned the lights down lower and Sam sighed as his view of the girl became substantially worse. Now he could only see her outline...although that wasn't bad either. He took another sip of his beer{he didn't know where it came from, probably one of the older college kids} and tilted his head, admiring her slight yet busty frame.

He wouldn't say that he was obsessed with the girl...well, yeah he was. He watched her in class, when she walked down the halls, and now at this party. Parties weren't really his thing, and he didn't want to come because he was a little behind on his papers, but the chance of seeing her outweighed the need to complete his essays. The only thing that ruined it was the boyfriend; she was always with that damned guy.

Sam knew it wasn't nice, but he wished she would break up with him and notice Sam. But she only had eyes for HIM.

A nearby chair seemed to call his name as he grew a little light-headed from the beer, and Sam slumped into it, wishing, and not for the first time, that Dean were here. Sam had missed Dean terribly since he ran away to go to school. He was sure Dean could develop some insane plan to get Sam together with the girl. But Dean wasn't here.

Sam took another swig from his beer can and decided to leave. Being here was depressing, and he was afraid his head would soon explode from the volume of the music, which seemed like it got even louder, if that was possible. It was impossible to even hear himself think. He stood, finished his beer and tossed it into the trash nearby, willing himself not to look back at the girl's outline. He wanted her so badly it felt like a sickness.

The sweet, cool breeze of the night felt good on his face after the heat and the smell of sweat and beer inside. He took a deep breath and started walking back to the dorms, trying to decide which paper to work on first when a strange sound met his ears. It was surprising he could still hear anything after the music, but he followed the sniffling sounds to a bench under some trees nearby. Being a hunter, it was in his nature to help someone in trouble, even if it didn't have to do with hunting.

"Hello?" he called softly and the sniffling stopped immediately. Sam saw the outline of a girl sitting on the bench, hurriedly wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her lacy blouse. Her face was hidden in the shadows, so Sam couldn't tell who it was, but he assumed it was someone from the college. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." the girl said, her voice stuffy from crying. She stood up and moved over so that she was standing in the circle of light the nearby streetlight was throwing off. Perhaps she was afraid Sam was going to kidnap or rape her or something. Sam's heart jumped in his chest when he realized who it was. The Girl.

"I'm sorry. It's my boyfriend." she said quickly and moved back to go inside.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. I go to the college, too. You're in a few of my classes." Sam said casually, although his heart was beating a million times faster then it should be.

The girl's face relaxed as she took a closer look at him and an expression of recognition crossed her features. "Yes, you're Sam, right?"

Sam's stomach did a flip-flop. She knew his name? She knew his NAME!

"How did you know?" Sam asked, trying to keep his composure despite on the inside it felt like all his organs were rearranging themselves.

"You answer a lot of questions in class." she smiled. "I'm Jessica, by the way. Everybody calls me Jess, though."

"Are you going back to the party?" Sam asked, thinking maybe he would go back if she was going back. They could have a few beers together, talk and who knows what might happen after that?

"No." Jessica's pretty face looked even sexier as she scowled. "My boyfriend..he's a jerk. I just broke up with him. I don't even want to see him right now."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised." Jessica said, glancing at him with a curious expression.

Sam colored, and he was glad it was dark out so Jessica couldn't see his face. "It's just that I've seen you walking with him, and you seem so happy."

"Yeah, in public, we do okay, but in private, we fight nonstop. I kept trying to fix it, but he's just so..crude. I couldn't take it anymore. He's always bragging about how hot I am, like I'm his property. Tonight he asked his friends if they wanted to squeeze my ass to see if it's firmer then their girlfriends' asses."

"Wow. I see why you broke up with him." Sam said, although he was wishing that he was one of those friends right now as he admired how her shorts hugged her ass nicely.

"Yeah." she sighed and shook her head. "So anyway, Sam. I'll see you around then." Jessica smiled at him. "I gotta go study for a test anyway." She headed down the street, away from the party, and Sam watched her hips as they swayed. She glanced back at him and waved, and he waved back, his heart pumping wildly. Perhaps there was a chance for him after all.

**Review pretty please with a naked angel covered in bees on top!**


	3. Gone, Gone, Gone

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

**OMG I totally love this song. I could listen to it on a loop forever. This chapter is a destiel.**

**Chapter Three "Gone, Gone, Gone - Phillip Phillips"**

Castiel paced nervously by Dean's bedside in the hospital as the hunter slept. He had only gone to the grocery store for ten minutes when it happened. Apparently Dean had been out in the yard when he collapsed and a neighbor who witnessed the event called an ambulance. When Castiel had gotten home, he was frantic with worry until the same neighbor had informed him about what had happened.

"Excuse me, sir," a nurse entered their private room. "I have good news for you. Your grandfather will be just fine. He just suffered a minor heart attack-"

"He's NOT my grandfather." Castiel interrupted wearily. He was tired of correcting people that he and Dean were, in fact, mates. It was hard to believe however, as the years went past and Castiel's body stayed the same due to his grace, while Dean's had aged as a normal humans does.

The nurse looked at him curiously but didn't question further."I'm sorry for the confusion, but you will able to bring him home now."

"Thank you." Castiel nodded pointedly at the nurse, who took the hint and left the room. Castiel immediately was at Dean's side. He reached out a hand and touched the hunter' s old wrinkled face.

"Dean." he whispered, and Dean stirred, waking at the angel's touch. "We can go home now."

"Cass." Dean croaked, running a tongue over his dry cracked lips. He looked up at Castiel with milky pupils netted with cataracts. "What happened?"

"You had a heart attack." Castiel said softly, sitting beside his old mate.

"You healed me?"

"No, I was out. A neighbor called an ambulance." Castiel said a bit regretfully, at the same time wondering why Dean dud not pray to him if he was in trouble. "But when we get home I can-"

"No." Dean interrupted him quickly. "You can't keep healing me forever. I'm old, Cass." Dean struggled to sit up, finally allowing Castiel to help him, a strong hand on the small of his back. "I've had a good run, I think."

Castiel felt fear rising in him. "Dean, what are you saying?"

Dean slowly pulled his legs out from under the covers and hung them over the edge of the bed. The strong muscular limbs that once helped him run were now bent and twisted with arthritis. Cass had offered to heal him, but Dean had refused.

"Next time, I'm leaving for good, Cass."

"Dean, no!" Castiel grabbed for Dean' hand frantically and squeezed it tightly, as if trying to hold on. "What will I do? You'll be gone, I'll be alone-"

Dean silenced him with a kiss, one that only took place for a moment because Dean couldn't hold his breath as long as he used to. They used to play the kissing game, seeing how long they could stay attached by the lips before they had to stop to breathe. But that was a long time ago.

"Baby, I'll still be with you even if I'm not next to you." Dean said, smiling fondly at the angel who had made his life greater then he could have ever imagined it would be.

Castiel looked away, feeling his eyes burn. Sam was gone, too, he had passed last year. Castiel had no angel friends anymore, due to the fact he chose to live on earth with Dean rather then in Heaven. He would be alone in this world.

"Please don't, Cass." Dean reached up to place a shaking hand on Cass' cheek, but it only encouraged the tears to flow freely from Castiel's eyes. "You need to let me go when it's time. I'm not an angel. I can't live forever."

Castiel took a deep breath, steadying himself before throwing his arms around his mate.

"Dean, I love you so much," he whispered in the hunter's ear.

"I know you do," Dean replied sadly, stroking the back of the angel's head lightly, trying to comfort him.

"I will love you forever, long after you're gone."

Dean kissed the angel again, and a few tears fell from his eyes and dripped onto Cass' face, running down his cheeks.

Castiel entered his and Dean's little house, heading for the living room to bring Dean the pie he had asked for. The hunter was sitting in his favorite comfortable armchair in front of the TV.

"Dean, I got the cherry pie you requested." Castiel came around to the front of the chair. "Dean?"

The hunter's eyes were closed, his chest still while the TV played some old Chuck Norris movie. Castiel warily placed the pie down on the floor and bent in front of Dean, his heart racing horribly.

No.

He placed a hand on Dean' cheek, which was already growing cold.

No.

Castiel's eyes burned and tears leaked from them, falling on Dean. He shook Dean's shoulder vigorously, and Dean's head bobbed back and forth.

NO!

Pressed his fingers on Dean's forehead and concentrated his grace, trying to heal the hunter, but he knew it was no use. Now he understood why Dean had asked him to go get the pie; Dean knew he was dying and he didn't want Castiel to try and save him again.

"No!" Castiel cried, his knees growing weak as he fell to the floor. He should have been here to spend Dean' last moments with him. How could Dean do this, how could he think it was okay to leave him like this? How could Dean leave him alone? The angel laid his weary head to rest in Dean's lap and cried heartily until there were no more tears to be shed, and Dean's body was stiff with Death.


	4. Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Disclaimer:I don't own supernatural,but who the hell cares? I can still write fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reviews: irishbeauty294 and Ash-xp**

**Warning: This one is a little kinky, but there is no explicit content, because I'm just no good at writing it.**

**Chapter 4 "Pour Some Sugar on Me-Def Leppard"**

Dean stretched as the morning light from the window shined on him, piercing through his closed lids. He yawned and rolled over, feeling for another body beside him, but the bed next to him was empty. He opened his eyes, panicking a little.

"Cass?" he called quietly, getting up. "Castiel?"

Poking his head into the motel room bathroom, he saw that it was empty too. As well as the small kitchen and the other bed, but that was to be expected since Sam had been sleeping in a different room due to Dean and Castiel's nightly escapades. He said they made him want to throw up, burn his eyes out, and poke out his eardrums.

"Cass?" Dean called again, feeling like an idiot as he looked under the bed. "Where the-" he straightened up and turned, almost bumping into the angel. His mouth dropped wide open, and Castiel grinned at his expression.

"I thought you might like some breakfast."

"Uh...I..well." Dean stuttered as he stared at the angel. Castiel had painted himself with different sugary substances, from maple syrup to a line of chocolate syrup going down to his boxers. He had two doughnuts stuck on his shoulders like shoulder pads, and a pancake lying over his hair like a hat.

"Aren't you hungry, Dean? I made this especially for you." Castiel pouted when Dean didn't make a sound. He stepped forward, trailing a finger down Dean's cheek and leaving a sticky line. As he drew closer, Dean could smell all the sugary goodness that was coating his angel. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's in a quick kiss to egg him on, and the hunter got a taste of cherry pie on his lips.

"Is that pie, Cass?" was all Dean could say, and Castiel smiled wickedly. "Yes. I know you like it, so I only took one bite. The rest is on me, in a special place for you to find."

Dean felt his knees growing weak as Castiel pressed up against him, hot and sticky. "You want a taste, Dean?" the angel pushed Dean back down onto his recently vacated bed, straddling his stomach.

Dean stuck out his tongue, still in shock, and ran it up the line of chocolate syrup. Castiel shivered and moaned at the touch, and Dean pulled Castiel down besides him, and began licking the syrup off his neck.

"I have this too." Castiel kissed Dean before pulling out a can of whip cream. He sprayed a little on his lips, and Dean eagerly licked it off, giving Castiel a little love-nip as he did so.

"This is so..just so hot. Where the hell did you think of this?" Dean asked in between bites of the doughnut on Castiel's shoulder.

"I saw a person called 'Lady Gaga' in a magazine. She seemed to create a new fashion out of clothing made from food. I thought you would enjoy it, due to your love for dessert."

Dean stopped licking the syrup from Castiel's fingers to look at him. "Lady Gaga? Really?" Dean gave him a strange look, then shrugged. "Well, remind me to thank her then."

He pressed his face into Castiel's neck, running his tongue along the angel's jawbone and then down to his collarbone.

"Do you honestly like it?"

"Yeah. You're delicious." Dean laughed, hugging Castiel so that they were both covered in food. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him close and kissing him firmly.

"Hey! It's getting late!" There was a pounding on their door and Castiel sat up, startled.

"It's fine," Dean said soothingly, pulling Castiel back down. "Sam won't come in. Let him shout his ass off, who cares?"

Castiel smiled as Dean began working on his torso now. He reached up to grab the pancake from Castiel's head and ripped off a piece, swirling it through the syrup on Castiel's chest and placing it in his mouth, chewing it slowly and licking his lips at a snail's pace until Castiel began whining for him to hurry up.

"Hold on, I'm savoring it."Dean chuckled, teasing Castiel.

"Savor it faster." Castiel commanded, grabbing the pancake from Dean and ripping off pieces for him, covering them in syrup. "You still need to get to the pie."

"You're right. How could I forget about that? It's the best part." Dean said, picking up the pieces of pancake from

Castiel's chest with his teeth and eating them quickly now.

"Come ON!" Sam banged on the door again. This time both the hunter and the angel ignored him, stuck in a world of pure syrup-covered bliss.

"How can you still be sleeping?" The door banged against the wall as Sam shoved it open, and Dean and Castiel both jumped, Castiel pulling a sheet over himself.

"What the-" Sam started, shocked at the food-covered Dean and Castiel. Then he shook his violently and closed his eyes, backing out of the room. "You know, I don't care and I don't want to know. Just hurry up, because we need to head out."

"We were just having breakfast," Dean said innocently as a mortified Castiel pulled his sheet up higher.

"Whatever." Sam said, backing over the threshold and shutting the door behind him.

"That'l be a memory Sam will never forget." Dean grinned, turning back to Castiel and ripping the sheet away from him. He sat on top of the angel, hurriedly licking every spot that he had missed, while one hand absently trailed down to Castiel's boxers.

Castiel smiled. He was unsure of this idea at first, but now he knew it was a good one. He had many other ideas for food-clothes, like a burger suit. Since Dean always loved getting Castiel out of his clothes, the angel thought it might be more fun{and double-tasking since they could eat dinner at the same time} to do it this way. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Dean licking his hip bone. Castiel bit his lip, releasing a small moan, and Dean looked up.

"Hey, pay attention. I want to get to that pie."

Yes, Castiel wanted Dean to get to the pie, too. And so he did.

**So now do you all want to get covered in syrup and have Dean Winchester lick it off? I know I do.**


	5. Before He Cheats

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Supernatural, but who the hell cares? I can still write fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reviews: Spamano Love Child, IrishBeauty294**

**This chapter is a Destiel {Damn, I'm writing alot of Destiel, aren't I? I'm try to mix it up next chapter.}**

**Chapter 5 "Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood"**

Dean tipped his shot glass up to his mouth, finishing the last of the amber contents inside. He plunked it down on the bar counter, and raised a finger to the curvy barmaid to indicate that he wanted another. The woman behind the bar nodded her head at him before turning to finish with her present customer. She headed over his way at last, sending a shot sliding down the counter toward him.

"There you go, babe." she said sweetly, locking eyes with him and running her tongue over blood-red lips seductively.

Sam, sitting besides Dean and watching a football game on TV, had obviously noticed the woman's flirtations because Dean heard a quiet snigger from beside him.

The woman leaned on the counter in front of Dean, her low cut shirt showing way too much cleavage for Dean's comfort. "Need anything else, you just call for me, kay?" she straightened up and went back to the other side of the bar, where a few bikers were calling for beers.

Dean glanced quickly to his side where Castiel sat, to see if the angel would say anything, but he was preoccupied. Dean breathed a sigh of relief; the angel was buried nose deep in another one of his books. Good thing; Cas was getting very jealous nowadays. If anyone so much as looked at his hunter, he would get pissed.

"Hey, Cas." Dean pushed the book down far enough to catch a glimpse of blue eyes, which looked annoyed as the angel was interrupted from his reading. "You want a drink?"

"No." Cas pulled the book back up and Dean frowned. He had Sam to blame for this. His brother had introduced Cas to the "Wonderful World of Reading" and now Cas had been reading constantly, to the point where Dean wanted to burn down a library everytime they came across one.

"Come on, you can do that while Sam and I are asleep," Dean ripped the book from Cas' hands, closing it and throwing it down the bar towards Sam. It hit Sam's beer, knocking it over, causing it to spill in his lap. Sam sent a reprimanding glare towards his brother and Dean grinned and shrugged; consider it payback for getting Castiel addicted to reading.

"I'll get you a beer or something. We're out to have fun, not to read." Dean made a face.

Castiel glanced at him, exasperated. "Sam has informed me of your hatred of education. He warned me that you would not enjoy me reading so much. He said you have a lazy mind."

It was Dean's turn to glare at Sam, who smiled innocently, holding a wad of beer-sodden napkins in his hands.

"It's not that. Maybe I just want to see your face, not a book?"

Cas nodded with understanding. "Yes, I apologize. I did realize that I was being rude." His hand crept up Dean's leg to his inner thigh. " Perhaps I can make it up to you."

Dean quickly pushed Cas' hand away before Sam could see. "Not here," he hissed, and Castiel grabbed his hand instead.

"Is this alright?" the angel inquired, entwining his fingers with the hunter's.

"Yes," Dean breathed. "That's great."

"Need a refill?" the barmaid was back, but she was speaking to Sam now. She had a fresh beer in front of Sam before he could even nod a 'yes'. She took the wad of drenched napkins to dispose of them, but they slipped from her hands to the floor. The next thing Dean knew, she had her ass up so high in the air that her panties showed under her skirt. Dean's jaw dropped for a moment as she wiggled her ass invitingly in front of him. He regained his composure, closing his mouth quickly and looking away.

"Dean-" Sam chuckled next to him, and Dean shot him a look that clearly said, "Shut up"

Sam, thankfully understanding for once, didn't open his mouth to comment. He simply smiled, took another sip of beer and turned his eyes back to the TV screen, watching his game.

The barmaid straightened, saying in a husky voice, "Sorry. Those napkins were just so wet and slippery, I couldn't hold on anymore."

Cas was giving the woman an odd look, still not educated enough about human behaviours to understand fully what was going on. But he defiantly was catching on now, his eyes narrowing slightly as his eyes stayed on the woman.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing what he had to do and counted silently to three before saying, "Can you bring me another, and a beer for my boyfriend, too?"

He put a pretty heave emphasis on the word 'boyfriend' hoping that the message that he didn't want to be with her would drill through that dense skull.

The barmaid's eyes widened slightly as she glanced at Cas, before they took on a twinkle that Dean definantly did not like.

"Sure thing, hon." she smiled, shooting him a look that practically begged, "Screw me right here."

Dean stared blankly at the woman, cursing silently in his mind. Sam had turned his head to watch to show now as well. Well, there was one thing left to do to get his point across. Dean released Cas' hand and placed his hands on either side of the angel's cheeks. He leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against Cas. The angel's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly gave in, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and closing his eyes.

The woman looked surprised by this action and scurried away to get them their drinks. Dean let go of Cas at once, satisfied with his performance, but the angel looked disappointed.

"Was there something we are celebrating?" the angel questioned, tilting his head slightly and frowning a bit, like he always did when he was confused. This was the look that first made Dean refer to Cas as 'cute', much to Sam's amusement." I thought one of your rules was, 'There are no public displays of affection, such as kissing allowed. Hand holding on ocassion is okay.' " Cas recited in a monotone voice and Dean said hastily, "Well, it was a one time thing. Don't get used to it."

Sam snorted but kept his mouth shut as to the exact logic behind the kiss. Dean knew that he owed Sam later, the bastard.

The barmaid came back, but only to bring their drinks. No other fliratatious looks or remarks were involved. Castiel looked satisfied with her non flirtatious service, or perhaps it was because Dean just kissed him.

"Are you and Sam going to hustle pool tonight?" Cas asked, taking a slow sip of his drink.

"We weren't going to." Dean replied. "But maybe we can teach you. This was supposed to be a fun night out, so let's make it one." he nudged Sam. "What do you say? Do you want to teach an angel some pool?"

Sam chugged the last of his beer and wiped his mouth. "Sure, anything would be better then this." he pointed disgustedly to the TV, and threw it a rude hand gesture. His team was currently getting smashed by their opponents.

88888

The angel was quite enthusiastic at first, listening as Dean explained the rules and how to play, but quickly got frustrated as he tried playing the game.

Dean was amused as he watched the angel actually start sweating, getting worked up as he tried with increasing frustration to get a ball in the pocket. He eventually shed his trenchcoat over a chair and rolled up his sleeves, his cheeks red and droplets of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Aim for the three ball," Dean suggested quietly, and Cas leaned down, cue pressed to the green felt surface and hit the ball. It bounced off the side of the table and rolled toward the middle, quite far from the pockets. Cas ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up, and loosened his tie around his neck.

"What am I doing wrong?" he said, looking at Dean with pleading eyes.

"Let me show you." Dean stood behind the angel, one hand over his on the pool cue. He pressed against Castiel so they were both bent over the table. Dean's face was inches behind Cas', and he whispered in the angel's ear, "You're so sexy when you're helpless, you know that?"

Even though Dean couldn't see Cas' face, he knew tha angel was smiling. Castiel remained silent, enjoying the effect he was having on Dean. The hunter tried hard to refocus on the game, but it was difficult with the angel's heat beneath him. He knew Cas was so turned on right now; he could feel the arousal in the air.

"You just aim and shoot. Don't hit the ball too hard, though." Dean whispered. He sled an arm around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer and causing Cas to give a small gasp. Dean held in his laughter as the angel trembled under him, fully turned on now. He loved messing with Cas; it was a source of never-ending amusement for him.

Dean finally took the shot, guiding Cas' hands on the cue, and he hit the ten ball. It rolled into the five, and they both disappeared down the left side pocket.

"See?" Dean let go of Cas' hand, straightening up. He let go of Cas but stayed close behind him, his hot breath on Cas' ear making the angel release a small moan.

"Dean, stop teasing me." he muttered, annoyed. "Unless we are going to leave right now and-"

"Okay, don't say another word." Sam said loudly, and they both jumped; they had almost forgotten they were in a crowded bar and Sam was standing right there. He had been quiet through their whole 'sexy pool player' skit, but now it had gone too far. That was enough. And talk about not listening to your own rules. What about 'No Public Displays of Affection'? Never mind kissing, they were about to do it on a pool table in a crowded bar.

Dean reddened and realized his brother had just watched his little pool lesson with Cas. Sometimes when he was with the angel, he forgot about the world. It looked like it happened again just now.

"Sorry," Dean cleared his throat and hastily stepped away from the angel. "Go on, Cas, try again."

The angel ran a hand through his hair; he knew it made Dean crazy when his hair was mussed as it was now. He bent, concentrating hard on the eight ball he was aiming for. He hit the ball too hard and it ricochetted off the side, flying through the air and landing in some poor guy's beer. The guy looked stunned as splashes of the beer dripped from his face and the eight ball sat at the bottom of his glass like an olive in a martini.

Dean quickly mouth "Sorry" to the guy, who fortunately was not the vengeful type. He grabbed the cue from Cas before he could inflict any more damage upon innocent beers and laid it on the table. "I think we've had enough for one night."

Cas shook his head. "Not for one night. I am not fond of this game. I do not believe I will be playing it again; I will content myself with spectating as you and Sam play."

"That's probably a good choice." Dean clapped a hand to Cas' back. "You wanna go grab something to eat? Sam, what about it?"

Sam threw his cue down, which he had hardly gotten to use as Cas was practicing. "Sounds good. Afterward we can hit the strip club with lots of hot ladies, what do you say?"

Cas gave another head tilt as he studied Sam. "Sam, Dean and I are-"

"Yes, he knows." Dean sighed. "It was a joke, Cas."

"Oh."

"C'mon." Dean shook his head, wondering if the day would come when Cas would understand sarcasm and humor. Probably not.

Cas and Sam followed him through the crowded tables out the exit door. Although the parking lot was packed, Dean had no trouble finding his baby among all the modern cars. He was just about to get into the Impala when Cas said, "I forgot my coat."

Dean rolled his eyes; the angel had a strange, unhealthy connnection to his trenchcoat. Dean would never understand it, but it could probably be compared to his relationship with the Impala. It was a piece of them, one of the things that made them unique. Dean had his car and Castiel had his coat, and they respected and understood that about each other, even if others did not.

"Wait here, I'll get it." Dean offered.

Sam got into the back seat, now his spot after Cas stole shotgun because he was the 'boyfriend'. Apparently boyfriend had a higher ranking then brother in Dean's book when it came to who had shotgun. Castiel slid into the passenger seat, watching Dean go back to the bar.

8888

Nothing. The chair where Cas had flung his coat was empty. Dean searched frantically on the floor and the surrounding area, but the coat was gone. Cas would be devasted. With a sinking heart, he imagined the look on his angel's face when he told him someone stole the coat. He pushed his way through a large group of people, trying to get back to the exit. When he came out on the other side of the crowd, the barmaid who was flirting with him was there, waiting for him. And she was wearing Cas' coat.

Dean stared at the woman, receiving the shock of his life. Wearing the coat, she looked like a female version of the real Castiel. She had bright blue eyes, a similar-shaped face, and short brown hair. It was scary how much they looked alike.

Just as Dean was wondering what he was going to say, the woman started the conversation for him. "You're looking for this, aren't you?" she plucked at the coat's tan fabric and smiled.

"Yeah, so if I can have it back, cause I need to go." Dean stuttered, finding that he couldn't focus on his words at the moment; his tongue was still tangled from shock.

"What's the hurry? Stay a while." the woman giggled. "My name's Cassandra, by the way. Everone calls me Cassie, or Cass."

Dean stared at her a few seconds of silence he shook his head, breaking up the cloud of disbelief that had formed in his mind.

"Just give me the damn coat."

"Follow me then." Before Dean could react, Cassandra ran towards the storage room of the bar. Dean sprinted after her, intending to pull the coat from her at this point so he could leave. The room he entered was empty, or so he thought. He looked around the small storage room, wondering where she could possibly be hiding, when she jumped out from behind the door and jumped on Dean. He stumbled backward from the force of her hit, and smacked the back of his head on the edge of a wooden barrel before falling to the floor. His vision blurred for a second and Cassandra took advantage of his momentary stillness to sit on top of him, straddling his stomach tightly.

"You're the hottest thing I've seen in these parts in quite a while." she breathed hotly in his ear.

"I'm with someone." Dean mumbled, rubbing his head and pulling away a hand that had a smear of blood on it. He groaned; shit that hurt.

"Yeah, I saw. But I've turned men before. They're always the most fun. It's a challenge that I readily accept." she leaned over, kissing him deeply, and the door to the little room banged open as she did so. Cassandra looked up, and whatever she saw made her hop off Dean so quick it was like her ass was set on fire. As she moved off to the side, Dean could see what was there and he was just as scared.

Castiel stood rigid and furious in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, the other balled up at his side. Sam was behind the angel, and he mouthed "Sorry," to Dean, looking quite sympathetic to his brother's plight.

"Cas, it isn't what you think," Dean sat up, making sure his throbbing head was okay with that before standing. "She just...jumped on me."

"You fight monsters, Dean. You couldn't fight off a hundred pound whore?" Cas ground out, his eyes turning to Cassandra, who was still wearing the trench coat. "I believe that is mine." he snapped his fingers and the coat was suddenly back on his body.

Cassandra's eyes widened and she pressed herself against the wall, staring at Cas.

"Listen to me," Dean reached out for Castiel, but he was gone. "Shit!" Dean cursed to the air before rounding on Cassandra.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself next time before you ruin someone else's life. Cas was right, you are a whore." Dean turned his back on her and brushed past Sam, heading for the exit. "I've got to find him, Sammy. I need to explain."

"Explain to me first, dude." Sam said. "How did you wind up in the back room with the smokin' hot female version of Castiel?"

"You noticed the resemblence, too?" Dean snorted despite the serious situation and Sam nodded. "Her name is Cassandra, but everyone calls her Cass."

"Really?" Sam asked as he followed Dean back through the parking lot to the Impala.

"Yeah, just don't tell Castiel. I don't think he would like it much." Dean said grimly."She ran with Cas' coat, and then she pounced on me in that room-" Dean stopped short, staring ahead and turning pale.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam looked at him worriedly. Dean gasped aloud and pointed straight in front of them. When Sam turned to look, it was obvious what had made Dean so upset.

It was the Impala. It was totally destroyed. Air was still hissing out from the deep slashes in the tires, sounding to Dean like cries of pain. The headlights were smashed, plastic pieces littering the asphalt in front of the car. The winsheild was totally gone, busted so that the glass coated the front seats of the car like little sparkling diamonds.

As Dean managed to unglue his feet from the asphalt and move closer to the car to investigate further, he noticed something black on the seat. Dean leaned closer to see what it said: 'Castiel' was burned into the driver's seat. Dean leaned his hands against the door to steady himself and felt something rough under his fingers. Almost afraid to look, he peeked anyway.

Deep scratches covered the side of his baby, the beautiful paint job destroyed. That was the last straw; Dean couldn't look any further. He collapsed on the ground, leaning against the car but facing the parkinglot.

"Dean?" Sam knelt besides him. "Are you okay?"

Dean pointed upwards toward the window. "Cas did it. His name is on the seat."

Sam stood, taking a quick glance before sitting besides Dean. "You pissed him off."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Dean spluttered. "It wasn't my fault."

"Cas didn't see it that way. He doesn't understand. You know how protective he gets over you."

"Why did you two come in anyway?" Dean turned to stare at Sam accusingly. "Why didn't you stay in the car?"

Sam shifted on the hard asphalt, trying to get more comfortable. "You were taking a long time, and Cas was worried that the guy who got the eight ball in his beer changed his mind about wanting revenge. He thought you were in trouble."

"Yeah, I sure am now." Dean said sarcastically. "That frigging chick, man...why couldn't she just leave me alone? She assaults me and Cas trashes the car. How is that fair?"

"I don't know." Sam stood and brushed off the back of his pants. "But you better find some way to apologize to Cas, because it's not good to have a pissed off nerd angel on your ass."

Sam's eyes suddenly widened as he looked up, seeing something on the other side of the car. Dean watched confusedly as Sam quickly turned in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Dean called.

"Giving you two some privacy. I am not gonna be in the middle of this." Sam responded and disappeared amongst the cars.

Dean stood up, wondering just what the hell his brother was talking about, and came face to face with his angel boyfriend.

"Cas." Dean said, relieved. "Listen, I need to tell you what happened."

Fire burned in the angel's eyes, and Dean felt a little scared. "I know already. You cheated on me with that woman."

"No." Dean reached out for Cas' hand and the hunter's surprise, the angel didn't pull away. He tugged Cas a little closer. The angel's gaze was softening with the hunter's touch, Dean could see that even in the dark.

"I do not understand how you could do this to me." Cas said softly, and Dean could hear the disbelief in his tone.

"I didn't. You have to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you, babe." Dean smiled, tucking a hand under Cas' chin and tipping it upwards so their eyes met. "You need to trust me. Have I lied to you before?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably, thinking about everything they had ever talked about and realized Dean had always confessed things to him and told him the truth.

Dean was watching Cas' brow furrow with knowing in his eyes. "Please think about it. You're mine, Cas. There's no one else but you, there never will be."

Cas was silent for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing deeply before he spoke. "That woman..you have no feelings for her?"

"No. Just you." Dean grinned.

This time, when Cas looked up at Dean, a guilty look crossed his face. "I am sorry about your car."

Dean hugged the angel to him, knowing that Cas believed him and had forgiven him. He pressed his lips closer to the angel's ear, whispering, "Thanks, Cas." Placing a gentle kiss on Cas' ear, he said, "I love you."

"I don't suppose you know of any tow truck around here, do you?" Dean gestured sadly at the Impala, which looked depressed and old among the other undamaged cars.

"No." Castiel smiled. "But I can fix it."

Dean looked doubtful, but a wide grin covered his face a second later as Cas snapped his fingers and the Impala was restored to its glory, perhaps shinier and more beautiful then before.

"Damn," Dean ran his hand over the windshield, which didn't have so much as a spiderweb crack in it. "You need to teach me how to do that."

"It is impossible, Dean. You would need to be an angel-"

"Yeah, I know." Dean interrupted. "I was just thinking that it would be a handy power to have just in case you decided to trash her again." Cas turned away guiltily, but Dean laughed. "I'm joking, just joking."

He glanced at the Impala again, still awed of the perfectness of it. "What do you say we christen her?"

"What?" Cas wore his confused look, tilted head and squinted eyes and Dean almost said 'aww' out loud before he stopped himself. "We would need to bathe it in holy water. I suppose we could do it-"

"CAS!" Dean screamed and the angel jumped. "Just shut up and come here." The angel did as Dean asked. Dean grabbed him, pressing him against the car and leaning forward as their lips joined. Cas gave a little heated moan as Dean kissed his neck.

"Now do you see?" Dean asked, pulling back for a breath. He held the door open to the back seat and gestured for Castiel to get in.

"Oh!" Cas nodded eagerly. "I understand now." He laid down on the back seat, getting into his usual position.

"We'll play pool again, Cas. This time physically, with balls and sticks." Dean chuckled at his joke, although assuming the angel wouldn't understand.

"And you'll go right into my pocket." Cas nodded enthusiastically as Dean got on top of him, kissing him again. Dean's eyes lit up and he laughed.

"Who knew pool references could be so dirty?" Dean said. "Never thought I'd hear you saying things like that."

Cas smiled, locking his hands around Dean's neck and pulling him down. "I cannot believe that I thought you cheated on me."

"That makes two of us, Cas." Dean propped himself up on his elbows, each arm on either side of Cas' head. "Babe, promise me you won't do something like that again. I can't help it that women find me attractive. But always remember, all of this belongs to you." Dean gestured to himself.

"Then I can do whatever I want with it." Cas worked his hands under Dean's shirt, massaging his fingers into Dean's well-muscled chest.

Dean bit his lip as Cas' hands caressed his hip bones. He drew up to catch Dean's lips with his own, their passion heating up, causing the windows to start to fog.

There was suddenly a loud knock on the window. Dean jumped, pulling Cas' hands away, which were working on pulling the hunter's pants off his hips.

"Hey, it's me." Sam voice sounded muffled, and Dean soon saw why: he had his eyes shut, hands over his face. "Obviously you guys made up, which is nice, but maybe you can do this some other time."

Dean quickly buckled his belt and glanced over to check that Cas was decent before opening the door. "Why? What's the matter Sammy?"

Sam cleared his throat, hands still over his face. Dean rolled his eyes. "We're not naked or screwing. You caught us just in time, so you can open your eyes."

Sam did so, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his fully clothed brother in front of him. Cas had sat up in the backseat, looking a bit disgruntled at being interrupted.

"You know that guy who got the eight ball in his drink?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said slowly.

"Well, he's a demon." Sam said. "There's a couple of them in there."

Dean sighed. "They seem to follow us whever we go, like little puppy dogs, don't they?" he turned to Cas, holding out his hand for the angel to take. "Shall we go kill some evil sons of bitches then?"

Cas took his hand and stood. "It is not as good as having sex, but it is rather enjoyable."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, when we're done, you can resume and I'll just pretend I have to go somwewhere and disappear."

"Sounds good." Dean said, pulling the demon knife out of his pocket and gave Castiel a flirty wink. "Let's kill some demons."

**I really liked this one alot, but let me know what you guys think!**


	6. My Immortal

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Supernatural, but who the hell cares? I can still write fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reviews: Carlos' Cupcake,ElkeCQuinn, IrishBeauty294, shahenaaz08**

**So I was originally thinking of Mary Winchester for this song, but then I listened to it more closely, and I thought of Lisa.**

**This is going to be a Lisa/Dean. I've never written Lisa before, so I hope it's okay. There's no dialogue really, just her thoughts.**

**Chapter 6 "My Immortal- Evanescence"**

He's on my doorstep, looking like he had been tortured for a thousand years. If I was to be completely honest with myself, I did not expect to see Dean Winchester again. Not after his very last visit.

The first time he came, a few years ago, was a surprise, After that one night stand we had, I never thought I would see him again. But to my surprise, there he was. He saved my son's life then, and I learned about what he did. I offered to let him stay, but he declined. Too many people to save, I guess.

He didn't come back for two years, but he did pop into my mind occassionally.

There was just something about him that wasn't like other guys. I don't think it was the macho hunter thing...no, it was him. He was good with Ben, good with me, protective, caring...but out of reach. I sometimes wondered what life would be like if he did stay. Little did I realize that I had a crush, at my age, on Dean Winchester of all people.

Dreams of the things we could do if he was here flitted through my mind, whether I was awake or asleep. He could play catch with Ben, show him what it's like to have a father. We could go on weekend trips, the t hree of us, just like a real family. He could protect us from everything out there.

So when he came back, two years later, it was like my dreams came true. I expected him to say, "Hey, Lisa, I changed my mind. Does the offer still stand?"

But no. Instead he tells me that when he imagines himself happy, it's with me and Ben. Then he gives me a warning that things are about to get really bad, but he's going to make arrangements so we'll be okay. Then he's gone, just like that. By the way he was talking, I knew he was going to do something stupid, maybe get himself killed. How could I stop him, though?

I thought I would never feel my hand inside his again. I was in a phase..I guess it was a mourning of sorts. Even Ben noticed. And now suddenly he's on my doorstep again. He doesn't say anything, but I knew something had happened. Something terrible. Especially when he hugs me and starts crying into my shoulder.

But it's okay, because I'm here for him now. I had a feeling that there would be more tears, nightmares, crazy thoughts. But it was different, because he had me and Ben. He said it himself, when he pictures himself happy, it's with us. I'm going to make it true for him.

**This wasn't one of my favorites, but I hope it was okay for you guys.**


End file.
